His Pureblood Boyfriend
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: With a smug look and with his arms crossed over his chest, Draco Malfoy glanced at Neville Longbottom. He worked hard to make the seemly unkempt boy a fine man that was worthy of his taste…based on fanart by snow owl from the Draconeville LJ group.


Title: His Pureblood Boyfriend

Book/Movie: Harry Potter

Pairing: Neville/Draco

Summary: With a smug look and his arms crossed over his chest, Draco Malfoy glanced at Neville Longbottom. He worked hard to make the seemly unkempt boy a fine man that was worthy of his taste…Humor and smut

Rating :K

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the idea for this story. This story is based off a comic and I have asked to use the idea for the story.

Notes: this is based off a picture by snow_owls on LJ.

~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a smug look and his arms crossed over his chest, Draco Malfoy glanced at Neville Longbottom. He worked hard to make the seemly unkempt boy a fine man that was worthy of his taste. When they were in the war, he didn't say anything about how Longbottom kept himself but now that the war was over and he had planned a perfect date for them. He made sure that Neville Longbottom would not embarrass him in any way.

The first thing that he fixed was the Gryffindor's awful sense of fashion. It was fine for the other boy to look like he had no money when Longbottom wasn't with him, that Draco could forgive because he didn't have to be seen in public with him. But when they went somewhere to together he made sure to dress the brown hair boy in clothes that he approved of. He even had gone so far as to buy him a new wardrobe. He remembered how shocked the other boy had been when he arrived at Neville Longbottom's house with six house elves carrying boxes and bags of clothes. He laughed when Longbottom offered to pay him for the worthless clothes. Money didn't matter to him. He had plenty and he made sure that he told him so. The only payment he wanted back for the clothes was a promise: Neville had to stop looking like a low class slob around him.

Of course he agreed and now here he was dressed in the finest trousers money could buy. A vest made from pure cotton and a long sleeve button down shirt with a silk dark red tie. Although the outfit he chooses was good, great even, Draco was a little disappointed that Neville wasn't wearing the jumpsuit that he gave him for his birthday last year! That outfit was made from pure 100 percent Egyptian cotton and had dark red silk cuffings. But the Slytherin suppose it would do for their date. At least this time Longbottom picked out clothes that matched.

The second thing he fixed was Longbottom's god awful eyebrows! He had them waxed and tweaked. He couldn't stand the sight of them for longer than he had to. And although they were still a little too big for his taste, he suppose that they give the other boy a certain charm.

The last and final thing he worked on was Longbottom's messy, unkempt dull brown hair. It had taken him two hours to get the hair just the way he wanted and he was shocked to find that Neville's hair wasn't actually a dull brown color but a honey brown, when washed and kept clean. And it only showed when Draco forced Neville to wash his hair every other day and that in itself caused him a lot of hard work.

The way he styled his boyfriends hair for their date today, Draco used so much moose in it that he had to buy an extra can just to make sure that the hair would stay down. And every so often his hair would spring back up in a puff around his head. Draco did the best as he could and it still wasn't perfect but it was good enough to be seen with. That was for sure!

The only thing he didn't touch on the poor boy's head was his sideburns. He didn't mess with Longbottom's side burns because he found that he actually liked the way they made his face all hard and manly. And when he ran his fingers through Neville's hair he had to stop himself from wanting to touch them. They were one part on Neville that so turned him on. He enjoyed the soft locks of hair with a passion and he made sure to always pay extra notice to it.

Draco grin and looked to Neville Longbottom as the boy stood there blushing.

"Now that's what a pureblood should look like Longbottom."

"I look so stupid Draco!" Neville said as he pouted.

Draco sighed and crossed his arms and with his eyes closed he repeated his words as he remembered them from the last time he told the Gryffindor.

He remembered when his own father gave him the same lecture when he was only seven. But the difference between him and Longbottom was that he was only told once before he got it right. Apparently Neville needed to be told over and over and over, until he got it into his thick skull. It had to be a flaw of being a Gryffindor! Draco couldn't really blame the other boy for his fault. If he wasn't Gryffindor then Draco was sure he wouldn't need to repeat himself so often

"….Malfoy's always stand up straight with their heads held high and they should always no matter what look their best, even if they look stupid….a… "

Draco opened his eyes to the sight of Neville Longbottom dancing and moving his hips like there was a guitar strapped to his body as he pumped his fist in the air like he was holding a microphone. He butt moved to the beat of his dancing as he shook his head, letting out silent singing sounds from his throat.

"What on earth are you doing? Have you not listen to a word I said?" his eyes narrowed.

"Heeheeheehee…." Neville stops dancing in front of the mirror as his body stood there in mid thrust. His right arm hung down by his leg as the other was held high in the air. He looked over at Draco in puzzlement and then grinned back at his boyfriend but after a moment he then straightens up his body and brought his hands up to his chest.

"I'm Elvis. The king of rock and roll. My grandma used to listen to him all the time when I was growing up"

With that Neville went back to dancing like a fool in front of Draco Malfoy.

Draco didn't know what to say really and he never hared of Eivs, Elvs or whatever his name was, in his life. He would have to make a note to ask his father about this "rock and roll king, "this foreign monarch named Elvis. Because if Neville Longbottom knew who he was, then everyone did too. And he didn't want to be left out. He should know everything. Even if Neville's moves of the king was odd looking. Although the thought of a king like that didn't really appeal to him. Still, he should know about it.

"Oh…Whatever! Like I care." he rolled his eyes at the immature boy standing next to his mirror.

Draco turned toward the bedroom door to leave when suddenly the sight of Neville Longbottom's outstretched hand caught him off guard. He looked to the other boy in question.

There was a big grin spread over his face and his eyes dance in pure warmth.

Draco allowed his eyes to follow down Neville's neck, shoulders, arm and then back to the open palm in front of him.

"Come dance with the king, Draco!"

"I would rather not."

Before he had the chance to move Neville grabbed his hand and pulled him against his solid body.

"Release me this instant." Draco protest as the blush spread across his face.

"Nope." Neville laughed and smiled down at Draco.

Draco glared up at Neville Longbottom but he allowed the other boy to spin them around in a small circle as their bodies press gently together. Making them Sway to a beat that only they could hear. They danced slowly as Neville placed his right hand gently on the small of Draco's back as his other one held Draco's hand against his chest.

Soon they found themselves dancing softly. Their eyes closed as they concentrated on the feeling of each other. Neville pressed their forehead together as he sighed in pleasure. Then without so much as an afterthought Neville lend down all the way and pressed his lips softly against Draco's.

Neville kissed him tentatively, gently and passionately at first and then harder with more urgent need. Neville's lips were full and soft and tested wonderfully against his. After awhile Neville playfully bite Draco's lower lip pleading for entrance. And when Neville slid his tongue into Draco's mouth he moan against him as he allowed Neville's tongue to suck greedily on anything he could find. Soon Draco found his arms wrapped around his lover as he returned the kisses with more vulgar needs. Meeting Neville's passion head on with just as much if not more passion.

Neville moan into the kiss as Draco slid his tongue against the top of the Gryffindor's mouth and then pulled his tongue out to lick against his lips. Neville pulled Draco close as he squeezed his lover's ass tightly in his hands. Thus making Draco moan in approval and making Neville's cock hardened instantly at the slight sound coming from his smaller partner. Neville pulled back breaking the kiss leaving both boys panting slightly.

"sh…should we take this to the bedroom?" Neville asked dazed.

Draco laughed lightly and pulled Neville against a wall and kissed him on the lips.

"We're already in my room you squib!"

Neville grinned.

"Oh yeah. Forgot."


End file.
